M20 Havoc Assault Tank
(Earth-5) The M20 Havoc Assault Tank (1971-1995) served the American Empire well during its service with the Imperial Marine Corps and the Army. After the realization that URS (United Romanov States) had some of the strongest tanks towards the end of the Great War (1910-1955) with their T-38 император "Imperator" heavy tanks. It was first developed with the Shield Doctrine in mind "Any heavy armored vehicle must be able to defend itself from infantry threats, enemy armor of all categories, and aerial threats...". Development began in 1965, testing in 1969, and full production in 1971. It carries a 110mm Mk. 1 "Broadsword" smoothbore main cannon with 50 rounds, a 20mm M7 AA gun with 400 rounds, and a coaxial M54 13mm machine gun. And it successfully replaced the M83 Legionairre which saw service from 1944-1955. Service with the Empire The M20 Havoc first saw service in border skirmishes in 1973 with the Separatist URS forces up near Alaska. 10 Havoc's were stationed at Shield in Port Clarence were deployed at the Land Bridge (in this timeline the land bridge in the Bering Strait is still here) to respond to 7 unmarked T-38's, 4 BMP-24's, and 2 MI-56 attack helicopters moving towards the American side of the Bridge. Attempts to hail them failed and so then they fired upon Imperial Marines stationed at Northern Shield. The Havoc's were getting their first combat test. They were deployed to counter against the T-38's. All T-38's were destroyed or disabled (One of the disabled T-38's were sent back to the Defense Council for testing) while 2 Havoc's were only disabled by shots to the engine and tracks. The attack was repelled and the URS was blamed but they said that the URS Ground Forces had nothing to do with it but a Separatist group did. The two Havoc's were sent back to the Blackburn Armoryards in Montana for repairs. And in 1980 during the Austrian Insurrectionist Wars, Havoc's had a kill to death ratio of 17 kills for every 2 Havoc's lost in every major engagement with enemy combatants. Its last major engagement was during the Invasion of the URS in 1995. Outside Service Lmfao nobody else is allowed to buy them. They can have M83's or some shit. SPECS: - Produced by: Blackburn Armoryards Fielded by the glorious American Empire by the Imperial Armored Corps within the military. - Produced from 1978-1993. ~7,459 built. - 110mm Mk. 1 "Broadsword" main gun with 40 rounds - 20mm M7 AA autocannon with 400 rounds operated internally - M54 coaxial 13.5x88mm MG with 2,000 rounds - Hydropneumatic suspension - Speed: 40 miles per hour or 64 kilometers per hour. - Operational range: 250 miles (402 km) - The inside is lined with boron ceramic trauma plates with a titanium back deformation plate. - Explosive Reactive Armor surrounding important parts of the tank. - The ammo storage in the rear of the turret has a blow-out panel on top for crew safety in the event of getting ammo racked. - Blackburn Armor for the entire tank (Pretty much just Chobham Armor reinforced with a mesh) - Fuel Capacity: 530 gallons - Powered by a liquid cooled V12 twin turbo diesel engine (~1,500 Horsepower) - Weight: 60.7 tons - Crew of 6: 1 Driver, 1 commander (also operates the AA gun), 1 radio operator/ frontal gunner, 1 Gunner, and 1 loader. Pros and Cons: + Good gun + Excellent frontal armor + Great mobility + High crew survivability + 20mm AA gun - Turret ring is mildly visible - Expensive - Only 400 rounds for the AA gunCategory:Vehicle Category:Tank